Tiger, Mist, and Night
by Tigerdovefan34
Summary: What if Tigerstar's sisters had lived?


**Prologue**

Pinestar walked over to Shanty. He needed to have a talk with her. The kittypet had usually always helped him when things were tough for him and now, with him being a father on the horizon, he needed her advice more than ever. He saw the kittypet on the fence cleaning herself and Pinestar felt extremely grateful that she was still there. Only a while ago, shanty would've died from a twoleg monster had he not pushed her out of the way in time, (him only losing a life in the process, thankfully). "Afternoon, Shanty." He meowed in a somewhat urgent tone.

"Pinestar, what is it? You talk like that when you need some help or advice." Shanty said. Pinestar huffed. She knew him far too well. So he decided to tell her everything. About his Mate, Leopardfoot, and his kits and the prophecy he had received from Doestar. "Well that sounds a little tough but I think you should follow what you think is best. Forget about these cats who are dead. You clan cats have always done silly things in the name of Starclan so maybe just raise your kit as if he was any other cat. Starclan could be completely wrong and it turns out your kit is a good cat in the end. You never know." Shanty said. Pinestar went into some thought about what she had said. It made some sense… he could see what she meant but disrespect Starclan? No clan leader had ever done that and if they did, they probably wound up in the Place of No Stars. Pinestar shuddered at the thought. In the end, though, could doing what shanty said cause him to do terribly?

"Alright, thanks for the advice, shanty. I needed it some." Pinestar said. Shanty purred.

"Of course, furball." She meowed in amusement before hitting him with her paws. "Now please, tell me what else has gone on in the days of Thunderclan's leader since I last talked to him." She said. Pinestar smirked and a conversation happened between the two that lasted until it was nearing moonhigh.

"Talk to you later, Shanty." He said as he jumped off the fence. The she-cat nodded and jumped off the den to her twoleg's den. Pinestar shook his head. How cats could live with such strange creatures, he would never understand. He began to pick up pace as he realized that his clanmates would begin wondering where he had went. As he approached Thunderclan camp, he picked up the slight scent of…milk and kitting? He burst through the entrance as a cat, whom he recognized as Bluefur, greeted him.

"Oh, hi Pinestar. Your kits have been born and are-" she was cut off as Pinestar raced past her to the nursery. "-with Leopardfoot, sleeping in the nursery." Bluefur said slowly before sighing. Toms, she would never be able to understand them.

Pinestar saw the three bundles cuddled up with Leopardfoot, A black one, a gray one and a brown tabby. All 4 were asleep. "She's already named them." Pinestar jumped, turning to see Goosefeather, his medicine cat, right by his side. "The grey one is mistkit, the black one is nightkit, and the brown tabby is Tigerkit. She asked for you throughout her kitting. Where were you?" The tom asked.

"I was-er-on a hunting patrol." Pinestar said a little too quickly. Goosefeather raised his eyebrows as if saying 'seriously, that was the best you could come up with?' "I'm tired and I want to talk to my mate when she's awake and ready. We can continue this conversation later, Goosefeather." Pinestar said before slipping out of the nursery and heading towards the leader's den. In his dreams, he dreamed of seeing many bodies, blood pouring out in rivers before they stopped. Then came a message. "In Mist as dark as Night, The Tiger will find his way. However, The Pine must guide his way, lest he falls to the Forest of Darkness." It was a voice that had said that. Whom? He didn't know.

H woke up, gasping for breath. He walked out the leader's den and looked at the nursery and at that moment, Goosefeather too, walked out of the medicine cat's den and looked at the nursery. They shared a glance together. A glance that showed they had the same dream. A glance that said Nothing would ever be the same.

 **AN: so, here is this story that I made because you all voted for it on the forums. You vote and you shall receive. Anyways sorry for the shortness, blame my laziness. Talk to you all next time.**


End file.
